dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Audon IV
King Audon IV, better known as the Greedy King, is a minor character in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. He plays a larger role in the bonus game, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Appearance and Personality The Greedy King has a mean, pompous look to him. He has short brown hair and is clean shaven. His features have a pinched, sour look to them. He is always dressed in the utmost of regal finery, as wealth and status are extremely important to him. The Greedy King values wealth above all else. He even has this inscription on a statue of himself: "Wealth Alone Triumphs". He is willing to do whatever it takes to acquire more wealth - no matter the consequences to the kingdom he rules. It is observed in The Boy Who Cried Wolf that Audon's ancestors would be disgusted by his selfish, cowardly ways. History King Audon IV ruled over the beautiful and prosperous Mist Kingdom. He enjoyed a decadent lifestyle, spending lavish amounts of money on himself, his palace, artwork, statues and other treasures. He was never satisfied with the amount of wealth and treasures he possessed - he always wanted more. It was this tendency that led to his being known throughout the land as the Greedy King. One day, he learned of a relic called the Wolf Talisman that could open a portal to a Fabled Land full of boundless treasures. He sought out the Talisman and learned that a scholarly man in the village possessed it. He paid the man a visit, but when the man would not turn the Talisman over, he resorted to force. Unbeknownst to the Greedy King, the man's son was hiding in the cellar. He found the Talisman and escaped the house with it. He managed to rescue his father, but the two were ultimately caught by the king and brought to his palace in the Mist Kingdom. The king forced the boy, whom the Talisman had bonded with, to open the portal to the Fabled Land. The king rejoiced in his success as the boy did so. However, opening the portal unleashed a darkness upon the Mist Kingdom - one that swallowed it whole. In his ruthless quest for more wealth, the king had ignored all warnings and ended up sacrificing his entire kingdom for nothing. The Greedy King perished right beside the portal he wanted so badly to open. His skeletal remains still lie there to this day. Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy king who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the king spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the king had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. Relationships * The Queen of the Mist Kingdom (wife) * Wealth (true love ;) ) Quotes * "Where is the Talisman?" * "How dare you, boy! You stole my treasure and blew a hole in my palace." * "Give me the Talisman!" * "Help me, and I'll let your father live." * "Guards, take our little guest away." * "Hurry and open the portal for me." * "All this treasure is mine!" Gallery Character= Boy father king.jpg|Interrogating the Boy's Father boy king dare.jpg|"How Dare You!" boy king mad.jpg|The Greedy King, Angry boy king repel.jpg|The Talisman Repels the King Boy throne room.jpg|King Audon IV's Throne Room Boy king portal.jpg|Opening the Portal boy king attacked.jpg|The King is Attacked mist king bones.jpg|The Greedy King's Remains Mist kingdom queen.jpg|Mist Queen's Remains Mist king portrait 2.jpg|Portrait of the Greedy King mist king bust.jpg|Bust of the Greedy King mist king fountain.jpg|Greedy King Fountain in Mist Kingdom mist king portrait 1.jpg|Portrait of the Greedy King mist kingdom etching.jpg|Etching of the Greedy King Mist palace entrance.jpg|Statue at the Mist Palace Entrance Mist throne room.jpg|Dead at the Portal Mist treasures.jpg|Greedy King's Treasure Room greedy king concept art.jpg|Greedy King Concept Art boy audon throne.jpg|King Audon IV's Throne boy kings plate.jpg|King Audon IV's Plate audonbutton.jpg|King Audon IV on a button panel in Jack's Treasure Vault Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Minor Characters